Medusa's Takeover
by TheSairentoMoon
Summary: This is basically a one-shot about Medusa taking over your body Recommended for girls since Medusa taking over a dude's body is just wrong. o.o Ever wondered what it's like for her to take over? Rated T just to be safe!


**Hey! Sairento here! This is my first ever story, and it's a one-shot at that! Please enjoy this, I have spent two days making this! Merf... I would of finished this earlier, but I'm on family vacation, and they plan stuff every single hour... Also sine I have writer's block, it isn't as easy as it seems... Sorry if there are any mistakes, I try my best, I swear! **

**_Have you ever wondered what it would be like to have your body controlled by Medusa..._**

**_~Oh hey! I'm a line break!~_**

You were travelling through your town, looking at the beauty it held. The sky was a bright blue, and the sun shone brilliantly. No clouds were in view, and the breeze of the chilling wind send shivers down your spine. As you stuffed your hands in your jacket on the chilling winter, you examined the nature of the turned-white park you stopped at.

Snow was everywhere, on the bare trees, on the benches, even on the four foot stone walls that separated the park from the rest of the town. It was around sunset. You can tell easily, since the sun was low and the sun was a pink, orange, and purple colors. It was a great day, actually. You just finished the last day of your school, and you are moving onto college. Nothing can ruin this day.

As you rested on a bench which was dusted off of pure white snow, you glanced around. _'Snow is pure until it is touched by man.' _You thought, smiling slightly from the thought of a pure forest of white, filled with only pine trees. Animals running around, enjoying the change of home-like appearance.

_Hiiissss..._ Your head snapped out of your lovely day-dream as you turned your head towards some big pure black python with arrows and glowing red eyes. "W-what the hell?!" You shout, getting up from the bench.

_Ah, you'll be perfect..._ You heard in your head. You spun around, wondering who said that. Then realization hit you. It was the snake. "W-who are you?!"

_Your worst nightmare... _It lunged at you, and you blacked out.

**~Look! Medusa is here! [LINE BREAK]~**

You woke up warily with your head throbbing, looking around. Everything was red, and it scared you. You didn't know where you are, and why that snake attacked you.

As you pondered, a women with a black outfit appeared. The pants reached down halfway of her calf, and the top was cut sleeveless. A black hood with an odd white symbol on each side was on her head. Her pale hands pulled down the hat, and you got a better look at her features. Golden hypnotizing-like eyes, dirty blonde hair... Who was this women?

What caught your eyes most was her tattoos on each arm. Circles lined up together then snake heads. She started muttering something, and you strained to hear it. "Snake, snake. Cobra, cobra... Vector lock!" Black arrows chained on you, pulling you down to your knees.

"Gah!" You screamed, trying to get up. It just wouldn't let you budge. "What do you want with me?!"

"What do I want with you?" She asked, walking up to you. She reached to your chin and roughly pulled it up for you to face her. She pulled her hood up swiftly with her other hand, and a sadistic smile reached over her face. "Your body, of course."

You stood there, eyes wide with fear. "W-why?!"

She laughed, and it sent shivers down your spine. "Well, I need to borrow yours, until I have enough power for my own. You see, you are the perfect candidate. I can't say that you won't be hurt however..." Her golden eyes blazed with madness and you shuddered.

"Now, shall we begin?" A large mirror appeared in front of you, and you deducted it was so you can see what was going to happen.

The woman reached into you, then was consumed by you. You let out an agonizing scream, fear crawling into your emotions. The snake-woman however- made you look into the mirror. You felt your (hair color) hair magically grow, braiding into two in front of your body, then the rest was all shaggy-like. Your hair became a dirty blonde, like that snake woman's. '_Oh god... is this...'_

You screamed again, as your (eye color) eyes become a hypnotic gold. Snake tattoos were crawling up your arms, and settled there. Your vocal cords you screamed out was no longer your own. You felt like a foreigner in the new body, and you didn't like it.

"Thanks for the body, kid." You said, but you realized that wasn't you talking. You couldn't feel your body, and you no longer could control it.

Memories flooded into your mind, as you swiftly forgot your own, and you felt yourself slip away, getting locked away in your own soul. You only thought of one thing before you blacked out _'Medusa...'._


End file.
